International trade requires the shipment of goods and services between various ports located in numerous countries. Generally, a shipper hires a carrier to move goods from one location to another. A shipper can be an importer buying goods from a manufacturer or distributer in another location. A shipper may also be an exporter shipping goods as a distributor or manufacturer to a buyer in another location. The carrier is generally the entity that owns and/or operates the equipment used to ship the goods. For example, the carrier may be a company that operates cargo ships that transport shipping containers over the oceans.
To pay for the cost of the shipment, a carrier will generally send a paper invoice to the shipper. The shipper reviews the invoice and can remit payment by check, money order, or bank transfer. These payment options are generally slow and cost additional money for couriers, mail, etc. If the shipper disputes some item in the invoice, the shipper may send the carrier a letter disputing the amount in the invoice. The resolution process is slow and expensive as the carrier and shipper send letters between the parties to come to a resolution.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.